the whole true story
by marly-Alice-that me
Summary: tell you the true story of twilight


Scarlet magical diary!

Dear diary,

Today my mom gave me this magical diary, it magical because when I open it, it starts writing bye itself. It writes what I'm thinking, anything I hear and what ever I want to add to it like my feelings. I have to write in it ever day well let me tell you about my life well the past.

Well I am not that good at history but let me try to tell you. I was born in Mardover in September 1st 2029. The galaxy that I live in is called Magical phantom and my planet is Forgetness. This planet has lands that are divide. The most important lands are Mardover, Vampville, and Natmutt. Well I am not like the other creatures I am very different, I am a witch half vampire. I bet your are saying oh-uh how did that happened well it was July 2025 when my parents meet each other. My mom was the princess of Mardover at that time.

She was in this ball it was huge because she had to find the love of her life and she did. But I forgot to tell you that there is rules in this world a lot of rules let me tell you the most important rules: 1st do never go out or have physical contact with another creature that is not like you!

2nd do not cross over to other land that you do not belong too.

3rd do never talk to a creature that not like you at all!

There is so many silly ones but I can't remember them at all. Well let me continue my story. My grandma told my mom to find a man that is nice and rich but my mom didn't listen. She could not find a guy that was perfect in the inside they were all rude and selfish. My mom could not stand it so she went outside to the mermaids that swim at night in the lake we have that goes to the ocean.

"What should I do Acacia. None of these men are good for me they are all selfish jerks! I want to find the guy that won't like me because of my money!" said my mom sitting close to Acacia.

"You should not find a guy very fast you should wait. Don't worry there is a true love out there for you. You just have to wait." said Acacia with her smooth singing voice. Then all of a sudden there was a noise in the forest in the woods behind them. Yea that when my dad comes in. He is wearing a nice suit and a rose that he was holding. Well my mom said he was glowing in the dark with a nice sparkly rose in this hand. That when she fell in love with him. They had to hide there love for each other, then my mom had me. My dad started to freak out and he started to say he is not going to be king of vampire if people figure out that he has a half daughter. The next day he lift my mom then he turned evil when he turned into a king. That what my mom tells me, I don't know if this story is true because my mom always lies to me. But, after that happen the only people that knows that I'm a half creatures is my sister, my dad, my mom, also my two best friends Agustin and Sapphire. I have to go right now because my mom is yelling at me to take my final quiz to past Magic school. I know I'm only sixteen years old but, my mom want me to finish high school so I can work for her.

Love,

Scarlet

Dear diary,

Today wasn't that great well I kind of did a spell that exploded so I didn't past my test. It was so funny because my best friend Sapphire was there and the spell exploded on her so her hair was standing up I started to crack up, I stopped laughing when my mom came in. She despise me she adorers my sister Adilene more. She is smaller then me and she get what ever she wants I hate her so much. Yea so I got so much in trouble. Now I am lock up in my room here with Amaya my magical bat ever one that's a witch has to have a pet because your pet helps you follow your destiny. Well I am the only witch that has a bat.

All of the rest have a griffin or a hippogriff Well your pet is born with you is like a twin but they come in an egg. Amaya is a short little bat. She so cute, she has a white smooth coat and have big blue eyes, she also has a birth mark shaped like a diamond that is bright blue on the back of there wing. Sapphire has a winged horse just like me. But, hers has a birth mark shaped as a crescent that blue in the day and when it dark it shine so bright like a star. Her name is Phoenix, she has a nice smooth coat, long beautiful maze with silver hair that shines, and long beautiful bright wigs that when you ride her the wings are silent like a mouse. Sapphire 's winged horse looks just like mine but, mine does not have the birth mark. But, the weird thing is that I am only supposed to have only one pet. Her name is Anastasia she very kind and beautiful. . I love to ride her to escape this castle but my mom take her away from me so I only have Amaya right now, she is flying around my room asking me questions like, " What happened? What did you do wrong? Did you study? You know these was a big test? Where you fooling around with sapphire again?"

My room was not that big or that small it was perfect and it use to be my mom bedroom when she was a princess. It was paint white on the wall but, the coolest thing was that I did a spell to turn my selling as the sky. When its dark it shows the stars and the planets and they move like the real ones outside. My room has a lot of stuff in it has a lot of spell books and pictures of drawing I made about the future.

Some time I do know what they mean and sometimes I don't because some drawing are like in a land I don't even know. My mom always tells me they are never going to happen because I can't see the future but, Amaya always says I can and that I have many more special powers that I don't know. I always wondered what they are. I got up of my big bed and I walked outside and I sat down. Don't worry I am outside but I'm actually on my balcony. Like always Amaya followed me. I was like a dream when you see our kingdom. It was dark out but the moon was shining so bright that you can almost see every thing. It bright but not that bright, you can see the griffins out in the sky playing with each others. They are so cute playing.

Every one in this kingdom is kind but, not every one. There's some rumors that go around school that there is so witches and wizards that turn evil that they become these slayers that kill vampires. But I don't believe that because there are only one way to kill a vampire and it is to send a werewolf to kill it. I told my mom about it and said that it not true and then said " Do NEVER! Believe what they say around your school because they are all not tell the truth!" she yelled at me that day. It was so weird because why would she get so mad about that. I was still sitting on the chair watching the kingdom, Mardover.

Then all of a sudden I saw something bright passed my eyes and then I remembered the brightness of that animal. It was Phoenix and Sapphire was ride on her. Sapphire and me are very close, we been best friends since we were in diapers. She has short wavy blond hair and she has bright big yellow eyes. She has tanned skin and she a short person but not that short. "Get on," she yelled

" What are you doing," I asked

" I am going to break you out of your room. So come on I don't have all the time here. If you don't want to ride Phoenix then call your winged horse or did the evil witch of the west took her way from you?" I nodded to her. I hate it when my mom takes Anastasia away from me. Then I heard Sapphire whistled it was really loud that you can hear it from away.

Then something shined in the sky and I know who it was from far away. It was my winged horse Anastasia. I put my arms in front of me and I move my fingers like I was trying to grab something. "How did you get Anastasia away from my mom?" I asked when Anastasia landed on my balcony and I hugged her so tight.

" Hey missed you too. Let go I can't breath!" yelled Anastasia. I let her go whiled Sapphire answered my question.

" It was so easy to take it away from the wicked witch. I was fast like a cheetah. I just grabbed her and flew away."

" She is such a liar. She just got luck because your mom dropped off Anastasia at her house so that she can get her bath. Then she took her away when Anastasia finished taking her bath," Amaya said to me. Amaya can tell when people are lying to me and then she tells me the truth but sometime she does not. I always wonder why but I never ask because I know that she not going to tell me the truth so what the point to ask. Amaya was on my shoulder rubbing her soft head against my check. I grad her and cuddled her against my chest.

" Do you have to ruin everything ,Amaya! Oh well, let' s go to the beach you have to teach me how to call a mermaid. I really want to have one as a friend. I am so jealous of you because you have so many mermaid friends!" asked Sapphire. I nodded wiled I got on Anastasia back. She took of before I got perfectly on her back.

Love,

Scarlet

Dear diary,

Right now I am on the beach. Its dark and the full moon is out so it a great time to say the mermaid spell. The mermaid spell is to call a mermaid, and my mom told me about it well she told me the story about how my mom and dad met. Sapphire, Anastasia, Amaya, Phoenix, and me were close to the ocean. When Sapphire was blabbing about her day and she mad because I ruined her hair when I did the spell wrong and it exploded on her. I whispered in Anastasia ear and told her to bring my best buddy Agustin. He is very good at magic and I need his help to study. Anastasia shook her head and took off.

" Where is she going?" Sapphire asked when she was taking of her shoe, socks and rolling up her pant to her needs.

" Huh-mm. Well she went to get Agustin so he can help me on my test in school when I get home and so he can help me with the mermaid spell," I said while I got up and when into the water until it reached my knees.

" Ah, your going to bring your boyfriend to help you with a spell that is so true love!'' yelled Sapphire.

" Shut up. I don't like him. He is just my best friend that a boy and you know that you can't say the spell with one person. You have to say it with two people and you don't know the spell by heart. So just shut up and zip your mouth!" I yelled. I don't have feels for Agustin like that he like a brother to me. Well he is cute, with those blue bright eyes and that great smile that he has when he laughs. Oh my gosh what am I'm thinking. I don't like him. He is just my best friend just that nothing else.

Amaya landed on my shoulder and whispered in my ear " You totally like him. But, you don't know it and don't say no because I can tell when somebody says his name and when you see him." I did not want to fight with her because she always wins and she has a point I kind I of like him he is cute wait, no, he is totally hot! Then I saw Anastasia with Agustin on her back. He was glowing when they both landed. I shook my head to take the picture out of my head.

I ran to hug him. " Thanks for helping me." I whispered in his ear. Then he started to squeeze me tighter. It hurts but it felt so good having is warmth on me.

" I will do anything for you Scarlet," Agustin whispered in my ear. I started to blush and I didn't want to show me so I pressed my face against his chest. Then I heard a coughing sound in the background. I forgot that Sapphire was still there. I let my arms drop from around him and I grabbed his hand. I pulled him into the water with me. " Ok, are you ready," he asked. I nodded my head.

" Mermaid, with your shining hair, beneath the moonlight's subtle glare, find things beneath the sea, bring them, bring them here to us. We wish to see Acacia! Triton! Riton! Ri!" Agustin and I shouted at the same time. Then blue light came out of the water. Me and Agustin stepped back. Then a head popped out of the water.

" You finally! I want to see you along time ago but Neptune did not let me. He said I had to wait until you called for me. Oh my gosh you grown so much you remind me of….huh-mm…Never mind! So, don't I get a hug?" Acacia asked. I let go of my hand from Agustin and hugged Acacia. Acacia was the same as always. She stilled looked young like always with long blond hair, silver eyes, and she has a long beautiful tail. I let go of the hug because she was wet and my mom will ask why I have wet clothes.

" Sorry I didn't call you. It's that my mom didn't let me come here. She doesn't like it when I talk to you," I told her. My mom didn't like it when I come here because she get so mad when I talk to mermaids she said that the only thing that they are good at are lying or twisting the truth. I looked around the beach. I saw that Sapphire had her mouth open and her eyes popping out. I forgot that she never saw a mermaid in person. Amaya was still on my shoulder. Anastasia is playing around with Phoenix. Agustin was still standing close to me.

" She changed since he left." Acacia murmured to herself. I did say anything because I knew what she was talking about. My mom did change when my dad left.

" Hey, my name is Sapphire. I'm Scarlet best friend." Sapphire said to Acacia.

" Nice to meet you Sapphire and hey, Agustin. I forgot you were standing next to Scarlet and don't dare to grab her hand again! I am totally watch you with both eyes Mr.! " Acacia was yelling at Agustin. I rolled my eyes at her. I forgot that Acacia was over protected. She remind me of a mother because she takes care of me a lot.

" Let go for a walk. So we can get out of this freezing water." said Sapphire. Acacia pointed at her tail. " Oh, never mind. We can sit here and we can--"

" No, its a great idea Sapphire." Agustin interrupted her. He put his hand on top of Acacia's tail. Then her tail disappeared and the only thing that you can see is her two legs now. I snapped my fingers to put clothes on her fast before anybody saw her naked. Acacia got up with her two legs.

" Thanks Agustin. Ok, let's go for a walk." Acacia said it cheerfully. I looked up in the sky and the moon was going down.

"What time is it ,Amaya?" I whispered to her.

" It's like ten o'clock," Amaya whispered back I had to go back and study with Agustin and my mom is going to check on me in about thirty minutes.

" Huh-mm I can't go because I have to study for my quiz that I have to pass and I am grounded anyways. So, I have to go bye ,Acacia." I said to her. I whistled to call Anastasia. She was by my side and then I climbed up to her back. " Agustin, are you going to help me study or are you going to stay with Sapphire?" I asked him.

" No, I 'm going with you. Anyways I promised to help you study." He said when he got on Anastasia. He put his arms around my waist it felt so warm. I want to turn around and hug him so tight. I shook my head. I have to remember that he has a girlfriend and her name is Zaria. I waved goodbye and Anastasia took off.

Love ,

Scarlet

Dear diary,

Right now I am at my room with Agustin, Amaya, and Anastasia. Amaya is sleeping on my bed with Anastasia by her side. Agustin is helping me with find a spell book that I need to study with. " Where did you leave that book? " asked when he was looking on my desk. I can't remember where I left that book. I just remembered that I got mad and I napped my fingers to send the magic book in my closet

" I remember its in my closet. Oh-uh, I stupid. My closet is the worst place to be because I have the biggest mess there if you use magic all my stuff comes with it and if you open it all falls out. I haven't open that closet since I first move in here." I told him. He grabbed my hand and that made me blush. He pulled me to my closet. " No, I am not opening that thing. Image I have a potions in there and you know that I'm bad with potions and when you open it. It lands on you and then you turn into a cat or a dog or even worst a griffin. No, a nue know that those things are dang----" he put a finger on my lip. I started to blush more.

" Are you okay because you are turning bright red. Well never mind. We need your book to study and it's getting later so we have to study so I'm going to open the closet door. Okay." he said in a kind voice. He opened the closet door and all of a sudden everything that was in there landed on top of us and I don't know how but, I was on top of Agustin. My lips were pressed on his. I never knew his lips were warm and soft they felt soft on mines. I was about to pull away but he wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss me back. He was moving his mouth very smooth on my mouth. It was the best kiss I ever had. Then someone knock on the door. I tried to pull away from the kiss but he didn't let me. He moved his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me closer. He moved his lips close to my ear and said " Invisible."

Then we disappeared and then he moved his lips down my neck. Then my little sister Adilene came in my room. Amaya woke up to see who is it. She looked around to see if I were there. " Amaya, where Scarlet? " Adilene asked Amaya.

" Oh she in the bathroom changing right now. She going to be out later." Amaya answered her. Adilene shook her head, turned around and closed the door. Spell didn't last long because when she closed the door I could see him kissing my neck. I moved my head so that I can touch my lips to his. Then Amaya came to my shoulder and then she bit me.

" Ow! Why did you do that!?" I yelled at her. I pulled away from Agustin's lips.

" You have to study first of all and he already has a girlfriend. Remember Agustin, her name is Zaria!" Amaya yelled at him and me.

" Yeah you do have a girlfriend!" I yelled at him when I try to get off put he pulled me against his chest.

" I broke up with her a long time ago and the only person I love is you only you." he said when he kissed my lips.

" Ah I love you too. But, we have to study. Okay." I said to him when I got up. We fixed the stuff that was on the floor and found my book. Then started to study all night.

Love,

Scarlet

Dear diary,

Right now I just woke up. I was sleeping on top of my books and Agustin right next to me with his arms around me. It felt so nice that I didn't want to wake up and go to school. " My TEST! " I yelled and jumped up. I forgot all about my test. Every one woke up when I was trying to get ready. I was trying to find my books and my hat.

" What happened? What are you going?" Agustin asked. He was still on the floor and his head resting on my book.

" I have to go to school and take my test. If I don't past this test I have to repeat." I told him. " hey do you know where my hat?'' I asked him..

" No, I have not. What time is it anyways." he asked when he got up.

" I don't know? But I know it past seven o'clock because I saw that I was late. Where is that hat? Oh for get this!" I yelled and snapped my fingers. Then all my books were on my hand and I had a new outfit and my hat on. " Come on Amaya we have to go!" I yelled when I got of my room. " Bye Agustin. You can ride Anastasia home!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Amaya at my side flying when I was running. Magic school was not that far. It was just two floors down. Yes, my school is in my house. The reason why is that my mom own the school and our castle is really big so she used some space for school. The bell was about to ring I only have two minutes.

My class door is open so I ran in it. Amaya went to hide in my hair because nobody knows that I have a bat as a pet. The only people that knows is my best friends and my family. I sat on my chair next to Sapphire. " Are you ready because I don't want you to ruin my hair again." Sapphire asked me. I nodded at her. Then the teach past out the test and we started.

Love,

Scarlet

Dear diary,

I pasted my test! Know I am out of school. Yeah! I'm sixteen and I can travel anywhere I want but only the witch land no where else. I ran out the door and saw that Agustin was there with a rose in his hand. "I past the test! Thanks so much for helping me study!" I screamed I jumped on him and he grabbed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I wrapped my arms is neck. I started to kiss him.

He went to my ear and said " Congratulations Scarlet." I let go and a started to walk with him.

" Amaya you can come out of my hair. Let go to my room I need to clean my closet. I want to know what I left there." I said. I started to run. When I was running Agustin was chasing me. He grabbed me and swing me around. Then kissed me on my lips. Two girls where standing there when we kissed. I stopped kissing him and I looked at the girls. I knew one of them her name is Zaria. That used to be Agustin girl friend.

" You're the loser that stole my boyfriend! " she yelled at me. Then she slapped me across my face. I fell to the and ground and I put my hand where Zaria hit me. That hurt a lot. Agustin pulled me up and slap Zaria across the face she fell to the ground.

" I'm not your boyfriend any more ok! I love Scarlet now not you!" he yelled at her. I started to blush when he said that. Then he continued yelling at her " Don't mess with her because I am going to mess with you if you do." I hit him in the guts and it did even hurt him.

" Ow that hurt," I yelled. He grabbed my hand and started to soothe my hand. We started to walk away. My room was to doors down he opened the door for me. I ran in to the closet and started clean. Amaya went to take a nap on my bed. My closet was not that big I didn't even know I had a desk in her. It had stuff every where I had to walk carefully because I might fall. I went to the desk and started to clean it off. The desk was white and old but, it still looked good. I want it in my room so I started to move it way from the wall.

" Do you need help?" Agustin asked. He was standing in the doorway. I nodded and he came to my side and started to move the desk away from the wall and forward. I stopped and I saw that I wall had a door. I pulled Agustin arm, he turned and looked where I was looking. It was a small door I bended over and tried to open the door. It was hard to open.

" Can you help me please I really want to know what in it," I told him.

He bend over and helped me open it. It opened wide and a lot of dust came out. I waved my hand forward to move the dust. I looked inside and I couldn't believe it, it was a box filled with my mom old stuff. I grabbed the box and pulled it toward me. There was so many stuff in the box. There was pictures, letters, rose petites, and a crystal red heart and a blue one. There was only three that was not open so I started to open it. Agustin was behind me he has is arms around my waist and he was read it over my shoulder. Well let me stick the letter in my diary. This is what it said:

Dear Julie,

I'm so sorry I have to leave you it just that I have to so nobody knows that we had kids. I have to take one of the twins with me so people wont know that we had twins or anything else. Well I will always love you. You have to take care of Scarlet and I will take care of Zafrina. You can't tell Scarlet that she has a twin sister because I heard that they both are really powerful and the both have to fight to see who is more powerful. One of them have to kill the other sister. I know you don't like Scarlet that much and I know you love Zafrina more but you have to have her because I don't like her either. We can't give her away because people are going to find out she is a have creature. Don't worry I will send you pictures of Zafrina. But I only can send you once a year. Take care of Scarlet and remember don't give her away to anybody and not even your mermaid friends. Don't come to vampville because if people start to kill you I can't save you. I will always love you so much.

Love,

Stefan

I started to cry because I didn't know that both of my parents didn't love me. I hate this nobody loves me. But, maybe my sister does I can't believe that I have a twin sister. There was a picture in the envelope. She had the same dark brown hair as mine and the big light brown eyes. We didn't have the same face it was different. One the back of the photo it said Zafrina. I don't believe that we might kill one another. I already knew that my mom didn't love me but my dad to and they wanted to give me away to somebody else. I hate my family but not my sister because I know that she does care about me I can feel it down in me. I forgot that Agustin was there with me. He hugged me really hard I leaned back to rest my head against his shoulder. I started to cry more I don't like feeling like this. Anastasia came to my side and she rested her head on my lap. Amaya came to she landed on my shoulder and rubbed her head against my cheek to sooth me.

I have to find my sister and talk to her so that we can be together again. But, I don't know where is Vampville. Non of the witches know how to get there. But, I'm half vampire and I can see the future so maybe that can help.

I was still crying on Agustin's shoulder. He got up and he move his hand under my legs and the other hand on my back. He pulled me up with Amaya still on my shoulder. He walked to my bed and sat down when I am still in his arms. I pressed my face against is chess. I was soaking is shirt with my tears. He squeezed tighter against his chess.

Love,

Scarlet

Dear diary,

I found myself sleeping in Agustin arms on my bed. I can't believe he stayed with me all night. If I were him I would of left because I wouldn't want to deal with the drama. I move my head up so I can see his face. We was awake when I looked up. He kissed my forehead and said " Are better ,Scarlet? Forget about your father and mother. There a lot of people that care about you and I can name them. There's Amaya, Anastasia, Phoenix, Sapphire, Acacia and me. I love you so much you don't even know."

" I know that there is people that love me. It that it hurts so much when your both of your parents don't love and that they want to give you away when you're a baby." I said. I started to cry again.

" They love my sister more then me and …." I stopped talking and my whole body froze. I' m stated to see the future again. I know that because Amaya said that when I have a vision I freeze and my eyeballs turn all black.

Then I was in a black cave I couldn't see anything. I could hear footsteps coming down stairs and voices. They were talking about a girl I think. I couldn't understand that much because they were talking among each other. Then ever thing got bright and I could see cells everywhere. It was like jail here. I could also see six men. Two of them were holding a girl by her arms and her head is looking down. There was a man that was handsome. He has spiky blackish brown hair with light red eyes. He was squinting his eyes and grinding his teeth.

When I looked at the girl's face I started to remember who see was. That girl is my sister and they are going to put here in one of these cells." She get in powerful and she could destroy us all. So, we have to lock her up here so see can't brake out." said the man that was holding my sister. Then one of the man open the cell for him so he could put my sister in there. They threw her in there and the guy that was hold my sister started to say" Don't worry ,Stefan. It only for mean time. Until we can turn her evil she can get out of that cell. This cell is going to cut her powers out so she can't us them to brake out." He went to the guy with blackish brown hair. That guy was my dad and he was going to let them lock up my sister in that cell. I can't let him do that. I ran to the cell that my sister was in.

Then all the men are gone they all went up stairs. I turned to see my sister ,Zafrina. She looked the same in the photo. She had big brown eye and dark brown hair just like me. She looked up and pull herself off the floor. She walked straight were I was. It looked like she knew that I was there. Nobody couldn't see that was there in a vision. She wave her hand and said " Hi , sister. I knew you will come to see this vision. I saw you in my vision when I saw this too. We have the same powers." I had my mouth hanging and my eyes popping out. Every time I'm seeing a vision nobody could see me.

She kept on talking " You have to help me get out of here. Bad things are going to happed in the future because of me. They turn me evil and I can't let that happen. You have to get all your powers today and find me in Vampville. Please help me you don't have much time." She held her hand in front of her face and she put on the bars of the cell. I held up my hand to and put it against the bars where she put hers then a light flash between us. Then all of sudden I was back in my room.

" Scarlet, what wrong?! Scarlet, speak to me!" Agustin screamed at the same time he was shaking me. I got off the bed and went straight to the box. It was in the same place I left it close to the door that we fond. Agustin ran to my side " What wrong? What are you doing?" he asked when I was looking threw the box.

" I just saw my sister ,Agustin!" I yelled " And she told me I have to get all of my powers and I think the way I could is in this box!" I remembered about the two letters I didn't open. I opened one fast and the only thing that was in there was a crystal heart necklace that was red. I looked at Agustin when I took the necklace out of the envelope. Agustin looked shocked and confuse at the same time.

" How, did you see your sister aint she in Vampville?" Agustin asked in the same expression.

" Remember that I told you along time ago that I can see the future. Well she can do that to and she saw that I was there. She started to talk to me. She told me if I don't help her to get out of the cell a lot of bad thing are going to happen in the future. I have to get all my powers to save her. So I'm looking for the stuff that I need to get all of my powers! So can you help!" I yelled at him. Then I remember that there was other envelope. I fond it and I started to ripe it open. There was a note there it looked like spell and on the bottom it said " read it when your sixteen". I graded the necklace and ran out the door to go outside.

Agustin was chasing after me also Amaya but, she was flying and she landed on my shoulder. " Where are you going? Wait I already know that answer. Don't do this you could destroy yourself. Image she trick you to go there. Then she plans to kill you so she can be the most powerful."

" I have to go to save her. I know she is not tricking me. She my sister and I know she wont trick me. So, please can you help me with this. I need you to come with me in this be adventure that we are going to have." I said to her when I was opening the door to go outside.

When I was outside it was still dark. I think it was like one o'clock in the morning because the sunrises at five o'clock in the morning. This was the backyard because it has the ocean and the forest that was close to the ocean. I follow the trail that led to the ocean. I was close to the ocean then Agustin tackled me down. He was on top of me. His blue eyes were shiny in the moon light but then they turn hard. He squinted his eyes. " Don't do this. Please, don't do these. I could feel that something bad is going to happen. Just don't do this." Agustin begged. I tried to push him off me but he was to strong.

" Get off! I have to do this. I have to save my sister from those monster! " I yelled at him. Then he got off of me. I pushed myself up and started to walk really slow. A lot of questions started to pop out in my head. What if I kill myself? What if I don't get there fast enough? Then my sister turns evil. Then how could I save her? No, I have to do this. I have to pay attention to say the spell. I stopped walking then I looked up. I saw the moon it was still a full moon. Then I looked straight ahead and saw the glistening ocean. I took a deep breath then started to say the spell. I put on the necklace then it started to glow red. Agustin has Amaya on his shoulder he was standing two yard away from me but, now he is only three feet away. Then this bright blue ball started to form around me. I started to glisten everywhere also I started to feel more powerful. I looked over at Agustin and Amaya the both of them were pasted out on the ground. I turned around and started to run to them but something started to shock me everywhere. I scream really loud that even the vampire could hear me. It felt like one thousand thunder bolt are shocking you at the same time.

I fell on my knees right next to Agustin. Then the whole forest started to spin then everything went dark.

Dear diary,

I fond myself in my room with Agustin and Amaya sleeping next me. I wonder how I got here because the last thing I remember that I said the spell then there was shocking everywhere it was so painful. I started to shake I didn't like to have that memory in my head and before all that I couldn't remember anything else. I only remember that I woke up then everything is blurry.

When I was about to get off my bed then Agustin moved his arms around my waist. I tried to remember the last time me and Agustin had an alone time together. Then I was when we were studying for my quiz that I pasted. Maybe today we should go out together with out all the drama. I swung my arms around him then I started to squeeze him. When Agustin is sleeping he looks like a little teddy bear. With an adorable face and big biceps that makes me squeeze him even more. I wrapped my leg around his waist and my arms around his neck. I gave him a peck on the lips then he open his eyes really wide. " Sorry, that I woke you up. Yeah, I will just go so you can sleep longer. " I said to him when I was pull away from him. Then he grabbed my leg and pulled it around his waist really angrily.

" Who said I want to sleep more. Right now the only thing I want is you." he said. He started to kiss me angrily then he started to calm down. Then he turned on his back when he did that he pulled me with him and know I'm on top of him. He moved his hand to my waist and started to move it up. But, when he was doing that he was taking my shirt with his hands. Then I realized what he want to do. I pulled my lips away from his.

" I can't do that. I'm still young. I don't know if I can do what you want and how old are you anyways?" I whispered to him.

" I'm only eighteen years old and you don't have to do this is you don't want too. I could wait for you." he said in a man voices. I started to think about it. I was to young and I don't want to ruin my life also I'm not ready.

" I'm sorry. I'm not ready yet but maybe next time. Ok. Remember I will always love you." I told him. I kissed him. I got off of him and went to change in my bathroom. When I got out I looked over at Amaya's bed that's close to my bed. I made her bed when I was little it is a little bed that float in the mid air. But, when I looked at it the bed was empty. That is not normal because she is always by my side like twenty four seven.

This is weird because Amaya is not here, I can't remember anything about yesterday, and also Anastasia is always here to get her breakfast also she always tells me where she goes. I tried to sense them but I can't sense them its like they disappeared, that never happened before. Then I started to see what happened yesterday. My memories are so powerful that it throw me all the way across the room.

" Ow, oh my gosh! I remember everything ,Agustin. We have to save my sister! Let's go we don't have time to sit around here we have to go!" I yelled at Agustin. I pulled myself up and went straight to the door. " Boom!" my door fell open. It my mom with an angry look. She doesn't look like me at all she has white hair with bright blue eyes but, when she get mad it changes into bright red. So right now she has red eyes and behind her leg was Adilene. She looked really scared. She mostly looks like my mom but not the eyes right now.

" You are totally going to die like your little pets. Oh, did I forget your pets die yesterday because you turned on that necklace there! Well I'm so glad that you killed them because they were so annoying. But, now I have to kill you because the necklace didn't kill you yet. It only made you forget about what happen yesterday." said my mom in an angry voice.

" I didn't kill them. I can't because they are apart of me. Maybe you are the one that killed them like you are about to do to me. I won't allow that anyways I'm going to move away from here. I don't want to live with a trash can!" I yelled. Agustin was in front of me already. I could see that my mom got really upset with that. She waved her had to the side to move Agustin away from me and she throw him out the window she doesn't like it when people try to protect me. I tried to grab him but it was to late.

Then my mom looked at me and started to use her powers on me. I fell on my knees and it felt like someone it shocking you so many times. I screamed so loud that everyone in Mardover could hear it. I started to get Furious at her that my hair started to turn scarlet red also my eyes. I moved my hand into a fist and tighten them.

" Stop it!" I yelled at her. Then some happened I didn't know what happened but, I didn't even know that I could blow up my room. Well I did and I pushed my mom out of the way with Adilene. I jumped out off the window so I don't get killed when the roof falls down. I landed on my feet. I looked around to see if Agustin was there but, I couldn't see him because everything is black.

Then an alarm started to ring like crazy. I could hear people yelling," Vampire! Vampire in Mardover that impossible! " I didn't know I used my vampire powers I didn't even know I had any. I could hear the voices getting closer. I ran into the gloomy forest. Then something happened I don't even know how it happened but, I was knocked out.

Diary diary,

I don't even know where I am. Well the room is small like my closet but, not that small. It was dim in the room so I couldn't see that much of the room but, there was a little window next to me. Right now is nightfall I wonder how long I was knocked out. I sat up and tried to look around. " Oh great your wake. I thought you would never wake up. I'm so sorry that I knocked you out it that I had too." said this guy that remind me of my dad. He has faded brown eyes with blackish brown hair. He as a favorable smile on. He has biceps that cover his arms he is also tall. Well he is handsome.

" Wait who are you? Where am I? " I asked with a confused look on my face.

" Well I'm your brother ,Xavier. You are at Vampville." he said with a friendly smile.

" I don't have a brother I only have a sister and her name is.."

" Her name is Zafrina. She is my sister too. Well it a long story and I'm not good at explaining stuff so let me show you." he interrupted me.

I asked him " How could you show me?" I looked at him with a bewilder look. He sat down next to me then he put his hand on my cheek. I could see everything well his past. He was born on Earth and he came here to see what is this planet. When he landed here he got attack by my dad. Xavier got bitten by my dad but, my dad didn't suck his blood. There's a rule in Vampville that when you bit a human and you don't suck it blood you need to keep the new vampire as your son or daughter. That what happened and now he is my brother. Then I got to see more of his past. I didn't know he went out with my sister wait there brother and sister. " That so gross! She your sister how could you sleep with our sister. Eww! That so gross!" I yelled at him. He coved my mouth with his hand.

" Be quit. Nobody know that I took you from Mardover only my friends but, that it.. You have to live here now and you can't be my sister now you have to act like you are a new vampire. Nobody can know that you are the daughter of the king. You have to change your name into Senna. The most important rule is that you can't use your witch powers." he told me really fast like if someone is coming. He pulled his hand away from my mouth.

" Wait what am I going to do here and where is Agustin?" I forgot all about him. I wonder where is he I thought he was died but, I bet Xavier saved him too.

" Oh yeah. Your little boyfriend. He's here with my friend, Elaina. Right now she cleaning his head. When he fell out of your window he hit his head really hard against a rock. He losing a lot of blood right now so you can't see him until his head is cover with bandages." he whispered with a disgusted look on his face. I didn't know Agustin got that hurt. I wish I could see him but, I'm terrified that I might kill him for his blood. I never tried blood but, if I go there were he is. I might want blood there so I wouldn't want to take my chances.

" So what am I going to do here? I don't want to stay here in this room forever. I'm going to die here." I got off the bed and started looking around. The room was actually a little bigger than I knew. But, it didn't have anything in it just the bed. It was still dark in the room so I couldn't see that much of the room. So, I tripped over something and landed on something hard.

" Are you ok ,Scarlet?" Xavier asked and ran where I fell. I wonder what I fell on so I started to move my had close to my face then I started to feel what below of me. The thing was really smooth then I moved my hand on this weird hole. I put my one of my finger inside. When I did I felt something hard then my fingers started to get damp.

" What did I fall on ,Xavier?" I asked. I pulled my finger away from the hole.

" Well you wow him up." he said. Xavier sitting next to me and he clapped his hands twice. I could see everything perfect I looked below of me. Then I saw this guy below me. He has a big friendly smile on his face, green eyes, and black hair. He looks about fifteen years old. I rolled over to get off, of him. I don't know how but, I fell down. But, caught me before I hit the grown," he said with an attractive smile. I smiled back at him but it didn't came out that great. Xavier laugh at my poor smile and started to say" Sorry I forgot that my friend ,Edwin was still sleeping here. Well ,Scarlet I will like you to meet Edwin. Well you guys already met in a weird way but, Scarlet this is your teacher for your powers.

" Hi, nice to meet you." I said it really fast. I'm still in Xavier arms it looks weird but, his arms are comfortable. Then someone came in from the door that close to Edwin's bed. She is red headed that goes up to her shoulder with black eyes and she has a maid outfit on. I wonder were she works then she started to talk to Edwin and Xavier. " You guys have to back to work. Alec looks really upset and know what happens when he get upset. So, you guys better go and take Scarlet I don't feel like babysitting."

" Thanks ,Elaina for warning us." he said to Elaina then he turned to me and started to say, "Remember what I told you Scarlet that your name here is going to be Senna and that only my friends know that you are from Mardover." I nodded then kissed me on my forhead. I looked around and I saw Elaina mouth hand also her muth pop out. I wonder why she looks so shock he is just my brother that it. Xavier let me go and I landed on my feet I didn't know how but we all ready got there. It's a big gym area. There students practicing how to fight.

" How did we get here so fast?" I asked Xavier. He has arms around my waist so I looked up to see his face. He looked down at me and raised his eyebrow like I he didn't know what was I talking about.

" There you guys you help me with Ruby. She is like so scary right now because she doesn't have someone new to fight with. Oh, hey who is this ,Xavier?" said this man. He looks about thirty years old or something like that. He looks like my dad.

" Hey, Alec. This is my new buddy Senna. She just came here. I'm sorry that I'm late it that I was busy at home. What do you mean that Ruby is upset? She always has a person to fight with." Xavier told him then he pushed me against is chest. I wonder why he is doing that and who is this Ruby.

"she is tiered of beating the same people every day. She wants to find someone that will make her fight harder. Maybe the new girl there can practice with her." Alec asked Xavier. I don't want to fight a girl that already beating the whole class already. I looked up at Xavier and shook my head.

" I don't think so ,Alec. She new here and she doesn't even know how to us her powers yet. Tell Ruby to fight with Edwin or someone else." Then a girl appeared next to Alec. She has curl black hair that almost touches her elbows she also have light green eyes and a smirk on her face.

" Please ,Alec can you make Xavier to let his girlfriend play with me. Alec would you do it for me." she said when she started to twist her hair with her finger. That why her hair is so curly. She she was still twisting her hair and she kissed here palm than she blow a kiss to Alec. Alec started to get heart in his eyes now I know what Ruby does. She charms people with her kisses even blowing them to people.

" Ok, Ruby. Senna you are going to fight with Ruby or Xavier will fight with her and she fights really crazy with guys." Alec told me. I don't want Xavier to fight with this girl. Ibet she uses her charming powers on people to win so she could be easy to beat.

" Fin, I'll fit with you Ruby. How hard could it be." I told her. I looked up at Xavier and he looks angry like I did the biggest mistake in my life.

" Thanks, I will meet you in five minutes in the center of the fighting ring." she said with an evil look. She walked away with Alec. I pulled Xavier arms away from me than I turned around to face him. He grabbed my arms and started to shake me.

" What is your problem. You just made your way to hell faster. She is going to kill you there. Ok, let me tell you what she doe so you don't die out there. When she fight she uses her powers more than her moves. She have to be really fast out there because she is like a ghost when she fights. Take care of yourself and take that pole there. You can turn them into ant weaponed that you want." Xavier let me go and handed me the pole. He kissed me on the cheek.

" Wait how do you know when a person wins?" I asked him.

" Well when a person can't get up" he said pushed me to the center of the gym. Then he went were everyone is. Ruby is already there with a pole in her hand too. She has the smirk on her face again. I bet I have a terrified look on mine face.

" Ok, girls on three start fitting! 1.…2.…..3! " Alec yelled across the room. Then I started to see fire balls flying across the room. I started to run away when I did I could hear Ruby following me and laughing at me. She was still throwing fire balls at me. Then I got tripped I couldn't run anywhere else. I'm trapped here and if I do run more I will end up outside. I turn around and Ruby there with two fire balls on her hand.

" This is the easiest fight I ever had." she said then throw the two fire balls at me. I don't know how but I cought both of them and throw them at Ruby's face. I ran away from her. " That it! It's time for the bubble! So, you can't run away." She snapped her fingers. Then this humongous bubble covered almost the whole gym but the only people in it is me and Ruby. I ran to touch it and that is the dummest thing I ever did because it shocked me and it throw me across the room. I hit my head really hard against the wall. There is still elected shocks flowing in me so I couldn't get up. Ruby was getting closer to me and she has a taser in her hand. I hate it when I get shocked because it reminds me of my mom.

" No, Ruby don't do that. Zora go in there and pull your cousin away from Senna.!" yelled at this girl that looks like Ruby but she has straight hair with pink eyes.

" I'm not going in there. She going to kill me if I pull her away from Senna! " Zora yelled at Xavier.

" Hey, Xavier what your problem. This is just practice." Edwin said to Xavier.

" That what you think. If Senna get to inflamed then she might kill all of us." he whistbered to Edwin.

Ruby put the taser on my neck and I started to get shocked. This feels worst then the other time. I sreamed really loud it so pain full I'm glad that I'm half vampire because if I were a witch I'll be dead by now. I pulled my hands into a fist. I don't know how but, my eyes turned red and my hair is on fire. I pulled myself up and I throw a lightling blot at Ruby. She went crashing into the bubble and that even shocked her more. I clapped my hands then the bubble disappeared. I eyelids started to feel heavey and I don't know but I pasted out.

Love,

Scarlet

Dear diary,

My head hurts so much right know and I just opened my eyes. Alec, Edwin, and Zora faces are over me mine face right now. I blinked twice to see them more clear. I started to look around and I could see Xavier sleeping on the couch next to the bed I'm laying on. I could also see that I'm in Xavier and Edwin's room. I wonder how long I been pasted out sense the fight. Zora put on a wet towel on my forehead. I looked at my hands and I saw them covered with bandges. " What happened? How long have I been pasted out?" I started asking questions. They all looked at each other like they want to see who is going to talk first .

Then someone in the backround anwered my questions " Well, you used to much power that you past out for about two days and half. Also that your first time using lighting bolts. So, your hands got burned a little bit so don't worry." Alec, Zorra, and Edwin looked up to see this handsome, attracting, and did I mention hot young man. He looks like he is about eighteen-years-old. He has hazel eyes,black spiky hair, and he looks like he works out. I started to bit my lower lip, when there is a guy that attracting it hard for me to talk. So, I couldn't see his face I started to see my hands. With my left hand I took off my right hand bandage. The middle of my right hand is all bloody there like no skin on my palm.

" Don't take off the bandages," said the attracted man. He countiued talking," You should leave them on for about two weeks or so." I countiued to take off my bandages. I started to blow on my palms, skin started to grow back on my palms. I started to make my hand into a fist to check if it does it hurt anymore. I look up to see four people starting at me with there mouth wide open. Then out of nowhere Xavier came to the my right side of the bed.

.


End file.
